1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of borehole drilling machines, and more particularly, to portable rotary drilling machines and still more particularly, those which are used for very deep drilling in the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples of rotary drilling systems which are intended to be disassembled into pieces which are not too heavy to be transported by common means over the road. At the site at which the drilling system is to be erected, the parts are assembled on the ground, and then by means of A-frames or separate cranes, each of the major parts are then lifted into position and attached to the base in order to be fully assembled and ready for drilling.
In this invention the major parts, such as the drawworks platform and the mast, can be erected using only the power of the drawworks without the aid of A-frames or cranes.